emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8582 (30th August 2019)
Plot Cain prepares for his trip to Scotland. In the village, Kerry approaches Amy and asks her if she's thought about what she said yesterday. Amy has, but she doesn't think running away is a good idea. Kerry insists the longer they stick around, the more chance someone will discover the truth about Frank's death so they need to leave today. Amy is still unsure but Kerry manages to talk her around with dreams of a new life with Kyle. Robert receives a letter notifying him that his plea hearing is next Thursday so Aaron decides to take the day off so he, Robert and Liv can spend the day together. Liv isn't keen so when Jacob appears at the Mill, Aaron agrees to let her spend the day with him instead. As Kerry packs up her belongings, a hesitant Amy tells Kerry that running away isn't going to work out but Kerry insists it will and orders Amy to trust her. Amy soon realises she doesn't have Kyle's passport and tries to use this as a reason not to run away but Kerry orders her to go and get it. Jessie has got an interview for a job as a substitute teacher. She fears it'll be at Hotten Academy and doesn't want to return there but Marlon insists she can't be picky. Liv feels embarrassed following her seizure in front of everyone in the café. Jacob tries to make her feel better but Liv would rather be left alone. Amy sneaks into the farmhouse and begins rifling through drawers looking for Kyle's passport. Nate walks in and questions what she's doing. Amy deflects the question and tries to leave but Nate discovers she has Kyle's passport. Amy insists she has every right to Kyle's passport although Nate soon works out she's planning to kidnap Kyle. Jessie learns the job is at Hotten Jail so she decides not to take it. Nate urges Amy to tell him what's going on so a teary Amy blurts out she and Kerry started the fire at the factory and killed Frank. At that moment, Moira walks in so Nate hides Kyle's passport in his pocket then ushers an emotional Amy out of the house. Aaron worries about Robert's plea hearing. Robert orders him to stop stressing. Fearing Amy has discovered their affair, Moira leaves Nate a voicemail asking why Amy was so upset. Meanwhile at Keepers Cottage, Amy explains to Nate the circumstances which led her to break into the factory to steal money from charity. Nate tells Amy she can't run away from this then brings up Amy taking Kyle away from Cain; Amy states she's left Kyle before and she can't do it again. She begs Nate not to tell Cain. Nate agrees then hands Amy back Kyle's passport. Afterward, Amy heads over to Tug Ghyll and informs Kerry that she can't go as it's not fair to take Kyle away from Cain, plus she also doesn't want to leave Nate. When Kerry insists there will be other Nates, Amy admits she's told Nate everything. Kerry is stunned.. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *Church Lane car park *Keepers Cottage - Living room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes